A lighting fixture may include a printed circuit board (PCB) and light sources (e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs)) that are attached to the PCB. Other components such as capacitors and regulators may also be attached to the PCB. Typically, heat is generated by wire traces and other elements of the PCB that carry current between components attached to the PCB. Heat may also be produced by the light sources and the other electrical components that are attached to PCB. In some light fixtures, a heat sink may be used to dissipate heat from the PCB. For example, a metal heat sink that is positioned close to the PCB may allow for efficient transfer of heat from the PCB to the heat sink. However, because a PCB includes current carrying elements (i.e., wire traces, etc.), an air gap may be required between uninsulated current carrying elements of the PCB and the metal heat sink. Further, an air gap may be required between current carrying components attached to the PCB and the metal heat sink. For example, Underwriters Laboratories (UL) spacing requirements require minimum air gap spacing between uninsulated current carrying elements and a metal heat sink. Because of such air gap spacing requirements, heat may not be efficiently transferred from the PCB to the heat sink.
Accordingly, a housing of a light fixture that allows for efficient transfer of heat from the PCB to the housing for dissipation of the heat by the housing is desirable.